Beautiful Disaster
by ShiningBlackStar
Summary: Marco feels on top of the world after Dylan kisses him for the first time. Marco's ready to start a relationship- but first the couple experiences some difficult situations. Rated for SLASH and language.
1. Lookin' Good

**A/N: This is a Marco/Dylan fic that I've been working on for a while. It might look as if this is my first fanfiction, but it's not... anyways. Onto the story. This chapter is a bit short, but I promise longer ones soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Degrassi: The Next Generation characters and/or plots.  
**  
"Do you think he'll like my hair? It looks a lot different since I last saw him..." Marco's forehead creased. He watched himself in the mirror, sitting on his bed.  
  
"Marco, as usual, you're worried about _nothing_. You and I both know how much Dylan likes you." Ellie smiled, looking along with Marco into the mirror. She sat down next to him, pushing one leg under her body and letting the other hang from the bed.  
  
"I guess we'd better get going?" He rose up from his bed, smiling. He didn't have to speak his appreciation for Ellie's support- she knew he was grateful.  
  
Marco's hair wasn't the only thing different about him. Over the two month span he had been in Italy for, he'd grown two inches. His voice had a touch of an Italian accent; it was deeper, too. The braces had also been removed from his teeth, making his smile the most wonderful thing Ellie had ever seen. His taste in clothes was still pretty much the same, according to the mock turtleneck and khaki pants he was wearing.  
  
"Ellie?" Marco waved a hand in front of Ellie's nose.  
  
"Sorry. And- Marco?" Ellie made Marco stop in his tracks and turn to face her.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"If I was Dylan, I'd be a fool to turn you away. You look..." Ellie felt her face growing red already. "hot." Ellie took a deep breath. 'There, Nash. Got it over with,' she thought.  
  
Marco's face brightened like a light bulb. "Whoa, El. Thanks... I needed that."  
  
'Yeah. That's why I did it,' she spoke softly in her mind. Ellie blew out another breath, and followed Marco out the door. 


	2. Just Perfect

**A/N: So this chapter takes up four pages in _Word_. (For those electronically challenged, that means this chapter is much longer.) And I didn't intend for the first chapter to be so short... that's just the way it turned out. Anyhoo...  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Degrassi: The Next Generation characters and/or plots.**  
  
"And you forgot your own name?" Spinner's hands were clasped around a glass. Paige and Dylan sat across from him, laughing. All three teens sat at a table in The Dot sipping chocolate milkshakes.  
  
"What was I supposed to say? The goalie from the Toronto Maple Leafs was standing a foot away, and no words were coming out. I freaked!" Dylan explained, a goofy smile beginning to appear on his face.  
  
"O big brother, what are we going to do with you?" Paige patted her older brother on the back, hugging him slightly and smiling at Spinner.  
  
"I have no clue." Dylan laughed. His smile was bright as ever.  
  
"You guys wanna see a movie?" Paige suggested, roaming her straw around in the glass. "There's this new flick about a cowboy...."  
  
Spinner started to tune Paige out. He began to think of some reason for them not to leave yet. He still hadn't exactly mentioned to Dylan and Paige that Marco was back in town and he was coming to meet them.  
  
'There I go... playing matchmaker again!' Spinner scolded himself. He frowned.  
  
"I'm all for it," Dylan replied. "Reasons withheld," he grinned, even though Paige knew that Dylan would watch any movies with hot guys in cowboy gear.  
  
"But- but we can't go yet," Spinner blundered. Paige and Dylan replied with the same quizzical look. "We- uh- I- I have to go talk to the manager!" Spinner began to rise from the table.  
  
"What?" Paige raised an eyebrow towards her boyfriend.  
  
"I have to talk to him about getting my job back." Spinner nodded repeatedly, adding to his sincerity.  
  
"Spinner, the movie starts in ten minutes. We have to leave now!" Paige told him.  
  
"But, then, what's the point? We'll never make it there anyways."  
  
"Actually, we will- with Dylan's road rage." Paige smiled; Dylan blushed.  
  
"But honeybee- I really need my job back! After all, I have to make you happy by showering you with gifts..." Spinner grinned. He knew that did the trick, even if it made Dylan's eyes roll.  
  
Paige rose from her seat and kissed Spinner on the cheek. "Go, then!" She pointed in the direction of the manager's office.  
  
Spinner internally smiled. He had done it again- now all he could do was hide and watch.  
  
'Paige and I are so happy, now it's Marco's turn.' He thought, feeling good about himself. It was the least he could do after he had treated Marco so badly the year before.  
  
Meanwhile, Marco was hopping out of Mrs. Nash's car, which Ellie was driving now. The car had the odd smell of cigarette buds, vodka, and chamomile perfume.  
  
"Bye," Marco barely spoke. He could see Dylan's outline in the windows, making his stomach flurry all over. Two months was a long time for not seeing your crush of almost a year.  
  
He walked over to the door, and pushed it open. It made a little bell ignite a sound, startling him a bit. Dylan and Paige didn't pay any mind- they had their backs to him. Marco also noticed a bit of Spinner's head poking out from behind a counter, making him raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" Marco mouthed.  
  
"Never mind me! Go-talk-to-Dylan!" Spinner waved a hand towards the table his girlfriend and her brother sat at.  
  
Marco's face grew a look of nervousness and worry combined. He took a closer look at the back of Dylan's head, and noticed that his hair was more of a brown color now instead of blonde. Or at least he had lots of brown highlights, Marco couldn't tell from this distance.  
  
"GO!" Marco heard Spinner's voice, making his head turn. "Oops..." He covered his mouth and hid his head back behind the counter.  
  
Marco's eyes widened. They darted over to Dylan and Paige, who's heads were turning towards him. Marco briskly turned around, brushing a piece of his hair behind his ear.  
  
"Dammit, Spinner..." he cursed softly.  
  
"Marco?" Paige's voice came closer to him, forcing Marco to turn to face her.  
  
"Heey..." Marco's eyes darted over to Dylan, who was still sitting. His body was swiveled to face Marco and Paige's direction, and he was smiling.  
  
'He's smiling. That's a good thing.' Marco thought. 'Wave, you idiot. Say 'hi'. Do SOMETHING!' Marco began to hate his conscience. They talked too much.  
  
Dylan, on the other side, was feeling something he never had before. Just looking at how cute Marco was made him want to go and kiss him in front of the whole restaurant. There were only about six people in total, but still. Dylan noticed Marco had grown a couple of inches, and his hair was different- but he liked it. He liked it better than Marco's old style. It shaped his face more.  
  
He got up and went to his sister's side, trying not to pay attention to the grinning Spinner behind the counter. Dylan knew he had something to do with this.  
  
Marco's eyes immediately met Dylan's, making him want to melt into the floor just as much as Dylan did, and maybe more so. They were both smiling so much, it was as if they could understand each other with out saying any words.  
  
'God, he's so gorgeous. How could I deserve a guy like Dylan? He's so smart, and funny, and cute... no. He's cuter than cute. He's hot.' Marco thought.  
  
'Marco's changed so much! How could I have missed it? I can't believe how much I've missed him over the past two months, and now he's standing there, and I'm not doing anything!' Dylan stood in front of Marco, one hand stuck in his jean pocket and his weight shifted to one side.  
  
"You two are worse than pathetic," Paige scoffed. She walked back to the table and slurped the last of her milkshake down.  
  
"Do you want to... take a walk?" Dylan smiled his wonderful smile, almost giving Marco a heart attack.  
  
"Yeah..." Marco replied dreamily.  
  
Dylan held out his hand to Marco. It took Marco about three seconds to realize what he had done, and then he took it, overjoyed. Dylan led Marco out of The Dot, on to the sidewalk.  
  
"So... uh... the park?" Dylan stopped as he asked Marco.  
  
"Okay." Marco nodded. He was beginning to notice the odds looks he and Dylan were receiving. A lady in jogging shorts and a walkman stared at them as she ran past, letting her head follow back as far as she could. It made Marco feel terrible. All he was doing was being human. And he was being ridiculed for it.  
  
"It's okay if you're nervous," Dylan said, looking behind himself to Marco.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dylan. I'm so sorry... I just wanted everything to be perfect when I saw you again-" Marco felt as if he were going to cry.  
  
"There you go again. Marco, let me tell you a secret." Dylan grabbed Marco's wrist and dragged him into the park.  
  
"What's the secret?" Marco looked at Dylan nervously.  
  
Dylan leaned down into Marco's ear, and took Marco's hand in his own. "I already think you're perfect." 


	3. Summer's Over Almost

**A/N: Yes... this one's short too... I'm sorry! Anyways... more to come later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or plots of Degrassi: The Next Generation. **

Marco felt as if he was about to cry again. But this time it was different. They would be tears of joy. What Dylan just said went through him as a spine-tingling shock. Those words only meant something when they came from the guy Marco was head-over heels for, and they had. He never imagined a guy like Dylan would like a guy like him. But he did.  
  
"You know something we haven't done in a while?" Dylan said with a mischievous smile, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wha-" Dylan interrupted him by taking his other free hand, making both of Marco's hands being held by Dylan. And what Dylan did next was lean down and kiss him tenderly, letting it last way longer than their first back before school ended.  
  
"Oh my god..." Marco muttered when Dylan pulled away.  
  
"You're so cute when I get to take advantage of you like that..." Dylan teased.  
  
"Will you ever stop being a jerk?" Marco pushed him a bit.  
  
"I'll try my hardest if..."  
  
"If?" Marco smiled at Dylan flirtatiously.  
  
"If I get to kiss you again," Dylan looked at Marco with a daring look.  
  
"Be my pleasure..." Marco smiled. Marco stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Dylan back. He even wrapped an arm around Dylan's waist and put his hand on the small of his back.  
  
"You little devil..." Dylan smiled widely at Marco.  
  
"Remember, now. You can't be a jerk." Marco wagged a finger at Dylan.  
  
"Promise." Dylan smiled again. "Do you want to go find Spinner and Paige...?"  
  
"If that means I have to stop spending time alone with you, then no." Marco smiled back.  
  
"Come on. I know what we need to do." Dylan took Marco's hand again and ran out of the park with Marco in trail.  
  
"Dylan, what are you going to do with me?" Marco laughed as he asked his question.  
  
"You'll see. Just wait here." Dylan placed Marco on the side of the door to The Dot, and he ran into the restaurant.  
  
"So? How'd it go?" Spinner asked eagerly when Dylan reached their table.  
  
"I don't want you to talk right now." Dylan glared at Spinner. "You interfered once, Spinner. Don't do it again."  
  
"Oh... so does that mean things aren't working out?" Paige looked worried.  
  
"Well... you know..." Dylan stuck his hands into his pockets and scuffed his feet against the tile. "Psyche!" Dylan looked up and grinned. "It's perfect... thank you, again, Spinner."  
  
"Mr. Del Rossi told me to help his son, he just didn't clarify in what way." Spinner grinned, and Paige wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Anyways... Paige, I need to take the car. I'm going to take Marco somewhere."  
  
Paige frowned. "No way! My boyfriend and I have just as much right to the car as you and yours do."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend..." Dylan stared at Marco waiting outside the door.  
  
"Well, do you want him to be?" Spinner suddenly asked. Dylan nodded with a shy smile on his face. "Then take the car. I'll get my mom to pick us up. Right, honeybee?" Spinner grinned at Paige, who was not happy. Mrs. Mason's car smelled worse than Mrs. Nash's.  
  
Paige looked at the pathetic look on Dylan's face. She knew this was his last chance at happiness before starting all over again at college. "Oh... fine!" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Thank you!" Dylan ran out of the restaurant as fast as he could.  
  
Paige looked at Spinner and punched him in the arm, hard. "OW!" he groaned, rubbing it.


End file.
